Bed of Black Roses
by fukdisnoyse
Summary: It has been 1 year since Edward left Bella. Bella has since gone on to college, through a lot of string pulling by Charlie. She is enjoying her life, but soon something comes to complicate it.


**A/N: I'm sorry. I know, another story. But its not my fault I come up with ideas so quickly!**

**Anyways you know the drill, I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse or anything. **

**IF YOU READ THIS STORY REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

I walked down the street, staring up at the red-orange leaves. I sighed happily. "See Bella, if he were still around, you wouldn't be able to come here. It's too sunny for him." I said to myself softly. And my inner self was right, this place was far too sunny for him, he'd be found out too fast.

It was over a year since he had left. He never came back, and so Charlie forced me to go to college. I surprisingly made it into Cambridge here in Boston, and I had been happy since I got here.

I made my way up to my dorm room and check my messages. 2 from Charlie, 1 from Jacob, 1 from Renee and Phil, just the usual. The last message played slowly. "Hello, Bella." a smooth and velvety voice said slowly. "It's Edward." Obviously. "I was just calling to say hi. I know it's been a while since you last saw me, and I know I promised a clean break, but I just couldn't stay away. I'll try and stop by later on in the week. 'Bye."

I could feel the hole re-opening in my chest and my breathing began to get short. I sat down against the wall for a while and tried to sort out my thoughts in my head. Edward was coming here sometime soon. How did he even know I was here? Oh right, Alice. I could feel the pain ripping throughout my body, the memories of that day flooding back.

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." _

_"You… don't … want me?"_

_"No."_

I tried not to cry, but my attempts to hold back the tears were fruitless. I soon crumbled into a ball at the base of the wall.

I don't think I slept, but instead fell into an unthinking stupor, much like the one I was in while in the forest after he said those fateful words.

How could he be so casual now? He sounded as if I was some relative that he forgot to call earlier. I was upset. How could he promise to stay away, then come back now? I had a bunch of questions and I didn't feel like doing much of anything but bracing myself for seeing him again. Unfortunately I still had class to go to.

I walked into my British Literature class slowly and a bit tiredly. My friend Tommy seemed to notice my mood. "What's eatin' yah Belle?" he chirruped.

"My ex is coming into town soon." I tried to sound casual, but I don't think it worked.

"Oh." Tommy knew all about Edward, except the whole vampire thing. He mostly knew that I was desperately in love with him, and that I didn't deserve him, and in the end he had never loved me. It was surprisingly helpful to talk to him.

"It's okay Belle, everything will work out in the end." He held his arms out to me for a hug.

I buried my head in his shoulder. "Everything will be okay Belle, don't you worry about it." he comforted.

After class, I walked home slowly. It was dark out now, and there were throngs of people waiting to go home after busy days at work. I kept my head down and made my way through the busy streets, trying not to notice anybody.

All of a sudden I noticed a flash of bronze-ish colored hair. I looked up. There he was, looking like an angel, a perfect Greek god. He didn't seem to notice me through the people. Instead, he looked like he was waiting for someone, whom I hoped was me. His eyes light up, and I started to race towards him, assuming he noticed me, instead he reached for a short redhead, with pale skin, who from this far, I could only assume was a vampire. My heart sank. He kissed the girl passionately, only fueling the belief that this was a vampire. He'd never do that to a human.

The hole inside me grew bigger, if possible, and I could feel the sides of it aching unbearably. All I could do was tear up in the middle of the sidewalk. I tried feverishly to avoid them, and I crossed the street and ran to my building. I burst into tears that made my head hurt, and I could feel the hole just aching and aching away. I thought of the message, still on my phone, and burst into tears even harder.

This felt even worse than when he left. Now I really knew he didn't love me. I guess I had always held on to the small hope that he'd come back for me later, but that wouldn't happen now. For the second night in a row, I curled up in front of the door, sobbing uncontrollably.

The next day I decided I was going to put an end to my misery. I didn't care. My life was over now, and while Charlie and Renee would be sad, they both had new people in their lives to distract them; Charlie was seeing someone back in Forks, and Renee was expecting a new baby. Tommy had lots of other friends, he'd move on easily. But I wouldn't be able to put this past me. If Edward didn't love me, than no one would have the chance to.

But how would I do it? I didn't have any lethal pills, nor did I keep a gun around. The only option would be bleeding to death.

I got up slowly and picked up a steak knife off the kitchen counter. I hesitantly raised it to my wrist, and made a small incision. The blood poured out of the wound and the rusty smell of it filled my nose. I felt myself getting light-headed and before I fainted, I said, "Goodbye, Edward, I still love you." Everything faded to black.


End file.
